


Raywood Prompts

by Andrada (ScarletteLyn)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, prompt collection, prompts, will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/Andrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the raywood prompts I get sent on tumblr! Send me your own at raywoodfever.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder Buddies

                When they’d left for the office that morning, the sky had been clear with the sun warming Ray as he sat in the passenger seat. He curled in on himself and snoozed through traffic, reminding Ryan of a cat. The older man chuckled as he inched forwards every few seconds with the rest of the almost stationary cars. In the back of his mind, Ryan worried. The news had said it would rain later and not just rain. It was supposed to thunder. The day progressed and Ray didn’t notice as the sky darkened. Ryan tried to keep him inside, picking up tacos for lunch for the two of them while the younger man worked through what was supposed to be their break. The rest of the guys had either left the office completely or gone to visit others around the office.

 As their day wound down rain could be heard through the whole building, hitting the metal roof loudly. Gus walked around the office sighing heavily wherever he went because it would hinder the podcast later. The Achievement Hunters tried not to laugh whenever he passed their door. Michael had been nice enough to take Ray home when he had to stay late to fix something and Ray said he’d get something delivered for dinner.

“Any requests?” Ray asked as he was zipping up his backpack.

“Get whatever you want,” Ryan smiled tiredly. “My credit card is on the front table.”

“Nice try,” Ray chuckled and walked over to poke the older man in the chest. “I can’t always let you pay for everything Ry.”

“I can try,” he winked and pulled Ray into a kiss. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Sure thing dork,” Ray grinned before following Michael out the door.

                Ryan worked as quickly as he could as the rain grew worse. When the first flash of lightning came in through the windows, he made an excuse about something and left Matt to deal with the rest of the issue. He’d be able to fix it as well as Ryan could. Rush hour was over and the traffic wasn’t as horrendous as it was an hour earlier if he had left then. It still took him a whole half an hour before he ran into the apartment, sopping wet from the rain. Another crack of thunder echoed through the small place as the lights went out. With a curse he toed off his shoes, stripped his shirt off and made his way to the bedroom.

                Even in the dim light Ryan could see the unusual lump in their usually unmade bed. Quietly he walked over and peeled back the covers to reveal his cowering boyfriend. The minute they locked eyes, Ray flung himself in Ryan’s arms and began to sob. He ran a hand comfortingly down the lad’s back, trying to calm him as best he could. The Gent peppered kissed on the top of his head and hummed lowly as Ray’s whimpers quieted, even if they didn’t stop.

“I hate this,” Ray sniffed and buried himself back into Ryan as another crack of thunder bounced off the walls.

“I know baby,” Ryan cooed. “I’m right here.”

“Thank you Ry.”

“Of course Ray.”

                The two ate their pizza in bed together, watching a movie on Ryan’s laptop. Well, Ryan watched the movie. Ray just tried to get in bites of food when he wasn’t trying to melt himself into Ryan’s side. Slowly the lad yawned and the thunder stopped, leaving only the rain. His boyfriend tucked them both in and pulled Ray on top of himself, stealing one more kiss.

“I love you Ry.”

“I love you too Ray.”

And with that they fell asleep.


	2. Valentine's Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray you fucking idiot

                Ryan always did so much for Ray. He paid for everything all the time and planned fantastic dates for the two of them, and even sometimes group dates with their friends. He took care of Ray when the Hispanic man forgot to and gave Ray everything he had ever even hinted at wanting. It had been the best six months of Ray’s life and he decided to try and pay his boyfriend back somehow. He protested and argued but Ryan wasn’t having it. Out of ideas, Ray went to Michael for advice.

“So Ryan won’t let you plan Valentine’s day?” Michael raised an eyebrow as they sat in the redhead’s apartment.

“It’s not that he won’t,” Ray thought about his words carefully. “He just likes planning and stuff. I know he just wants to spoil me but I want to do something for him too.”

“Okay here’s what you’re going to do,” Michael started. “You’re going to call Ryan the morning of Valentine’s and you’re going to tell him you have the flu or some shit. I’ll give Geoff the run down so just pretend like you already called in that morning. I’ll keep Ry at work and you can run around all day with Tina and get things for dinner. And then you make him a really fucking nice dinner at your place to surprise him and maybe hit that.”

“Not maybe,” Ray wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the two lads laughed. “You’re the best Michael.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Michael was still chuckling. “I have to pull this kind of stuff with Gav all the time. Our men and their money, I swear it’s ridiculous.”

“Tell me about it.”

                The morning of Valentine’s rolled around and Ray spent a few minutes preparing his sick voice. Everything had fallen into place. Geoff had texted him last night to give him the day off work and Michael had wished him luck. Nervously, Ray picked up his phone and dialled Ryan’s number, laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan sounded cheery and in an instant Ray missed him.

“Hey Ry,” Ray did his best to sound stuffy and threw in a few sniffles.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Ryan’s voice was quick to switch from happy to concerned.

“I think I will be,” Ray grinned, keeping up the act. “I’m not coming in today though. Can we just hang out at my place tonight?”

“Of course baby, of course!” Ryan agreed. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I got one of those 24 hour stomach flu things but I guess we’ll see if I’m still throwing up tomorrow,” Michael had told Ray to use the stomach flu line. “I’m going to try and sleep today. Maybe see if I can get down some bread and water.”

“Do you want me to bring you soup?” Ryan asked and Ray almost felt bad.

“No, I have some from the last time we went to the store,” Ray sniffed, really selling it. “I’ll see you tonight okay?”

“Okay Ray, drink lots of water,” Ryan told him. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Ray chuckled. “Don’t worry about me too much.”

“No promises.”

                When they had hung up, Ray called Tina who came to pick him up and take him to the store. She helped him pick up everything he needed for the dinner and gave him advice on how to cook it. They even grabbed lunch across town, to be extra sure that they wouldn’t run in to any coworkers who weren’t in on plan. Tina dropped Ray off just after two and he got to work. He carefully sliced the chicken and prepared everything to Tina’s instructions, putting everything in the oven and setting a timer. Ryan walked in as Ray was setting the table.

“Ray?” Ryan called as he toed off his shoes.

“Surprise!” Ray shouted and ran into Ryan’s arms excitedly. “I wanted to do something really special for you tonight but you kept on trying to spoil me rotten. Sorry for having to lie a little bit.”

“I’m just glad you’re fine,” Ryan chuckled and kissed the man in front of him. “So what is this surprise exactly?”

“I’m making dinner,” Ray led him into the apartment and onto the couch.

“And what’s for dinner then?” Ryan asked, sounding a lot more domestic than he had intended to.

“Chicken stuffed with cheese and ham.”

“You mean chicken cordon bleu?” Ryan chuckled as Ray stuck his tongue out.

                The two ended up making out on the couch for a while, missing the beep of the timer. It was only a couple minutes before the smoke set off the fire alarm and a few more before it reached the men tangled together on the couch, half undressed. Ray shot up and ran to the kitchen to open the oven. It was a mistake because soon smoke was billowing out and the kitchen was on fire. Being in the direct line of fire, Ray had no other chance to inhale anything but smoke and fell to the floor. Below, sirens could be heard as Ryan took a deep breath and ran in to grab his boyfriend. He managed to make it, carrying the Hispanic all the way out and to the ambulance that had gotten there.

                They focused on taking care of Ray while the fire fighters put out the flames, tending to the other worried man only when his boyfriend had regained consciousness. They were wrapped in orange blankets and sat together on the back of the emergency vehicle, Ryan’s arm around Ray. The younger lad still had an oxygen mask, trying to get as much of it to his brain as possible. He was only allowed to pull it off to take sips of water from the bottle Ryan held up for him. His throat burned and he didn’t know if he would be able to talk so he motioned for the medics to bring him some paper and a pen when Ryan wasn’t looking. It didn’t take long for the flames to die off and after a while, they concluded that no property was really damaged except for the baking pan the chicken had been on. It had been more smoke than flame. Carefully, Ray wrote out a message for Ryan and thrust the pad of paper into the gent’s hands.

_I’m sorry I ruined Valentine’s._

“You didn’t ruin it,” Ryan chuckled. “How could I forget this? Once you’ve been given a clean bill of health, what do you say you come over and change so we can go out for a nice dinner.”

_You kept our reservations didn’t you._

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Ryan smiled sheepishly. “Hey, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Ray managed to croak out behind the mask.


End file.
